Technical Field
The subject matter herein relates to deduplication of data and, more specifically, to a technique for performing peer to peer network write deduplication.
Background Information
A storage system typically includes one or more storage devices into which data may be entered, and from which data may be obtained, or desired. The data stored on the storage devices may be accessed by a host system using a protocol over a network connecting the storage system to the host system. The storage system may typically retain a plurality of copies of similar data (e.g., duplicate data). Duplication of data may occur when, for example, two or more storage containers, such as files, store common data or where data is stored at multiple locations within a file. The storage of such duplicate data increases the total consumption of storage space utilized by the storage system and may cause administrators to expand a physical storage space available for use by the system, thereby increasing costs to maintain the storage system.